


Emily's Birthday Present

by bottombitch



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cuckquean, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Heavy Musk, Rimming, Scent Kink, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Tracer wasn’t sure when Emily requested this for her birthday gift, but now she’s glad she said yes.





	Emily's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I sort of ran away with. It's based on a piece of artwork by 'Yellow Room' (YellowRoom on Hentai Foundry and deyellowroom on Tumblr), and was requested by 'jman522' on Tumblr.

Emily’s idea for her own birthday gift had caught Tracer off-guard. It was hard to fluster Tracer, usually so capable of holding herself together, especially when she was trying to smooth, which is something she was always trying to do around Emily. That said, nothing could have prepared her for what Emily would come out with. Emily didn’t want diamond earrings, or even something less expensive, but perhaps more thoughtful. What Emily truly wanted was to sit and watch as Lena sucked, licked, kissed and worshipped a man, including everything: his cock, his balls, his ass, and it seemed equally important to her that this man be so hot, sweaty and reeking with musk that Emily would be able to smell him from the other side of the room.

Lena didn’t have a problem with this, at least on principle. They weren’t in an open relationship, but if there existed someone who could give Emily better head than she could, then she would gladly lay next to her girlfriend, playing with her red hair, as this perhaps non-existent person went to town on her girlfriend. The reason why this resonated as a little odd to her, was because she wasn’t going to be pleasuring her girlfriend, at least not directly; it would be hard to figure out what Emily would like out of a scenario like this, and Lena was far too embarrassed to ask. Nonetheless, she said yes, and the event was arranged.

The time-travelling Brit didn’t know the man who she was supposed to be getting down and dirty with. He was one of Emily’s friends – someone she’d known back in University, or something like that; Lena didn’t ask questions, because as curious as she was, the less she thought about this whole scenario, the easier she felt that it would be to partake in. Yes, if Lena just simply didn’t think about the fact that she was going to be gagging on cock, drinking down musk and cum in equal measure, then the actual act may be easier to partake in. It was silly of her to think as much, but by the time she realised that she might have gone about preparing for this the wrong way, she was already naked, on her knees, before the man who she was going to be submitting to.

As his hard cock sat before her, just out of reach, she wondered where exactly Emily got off on this. Did she want to see her girlfriend cheat on her, or did she just want to see Lena submitting to a strong, powerful man? Was it something more abstract, that Lena couldn’t understand? Any of the above, she figured; though her emotional conversations with Emily were plentiful, there was still an ocean of things she didn’t know about her girlfriend.

She had taken a look at his face, but was too distracted to pick up on any details. As she worked her way down his body, though, she picked up a few things. First of all, he was pretty hairy – hairier than she had been expecting. A better way to put it, perhaps, was that he was so _manly_. He was the exact opposite of Emily in almost every way: was that the point? Being bisexual, Lena had little issue with it as a concept, but seeing the concept in play was another thing entirely – overwhelming, almost.

The man stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and the elusive Tracer. The musk that Emily had talked about being ‘a must-have’ hit Lena like a tonne of bricks. The moment she inhaled the scent, she recoiled from the intensity. A steady, sure hand pressed against the back of her head, belonging to the man, and pulled her forward. As his cock drew closer, she couldn’t help but inhale. The musk hit her again, but she had no desire to pull away – was his intense, manly musk arousing her? As she crossed her legs, it seemed so. Her partner wasn’t content with having her ‘close,’ and instead tugged her to one side, facing the side of his cock.

Tracer settled back on her heels, her back to Emily, as she looked over the cock again. It was uncut, huge, pulsating slightly and had veins running along the sides. Could she even fit it in her mouth? Her imagining of this scenario included her gagging hard on the involved cock, but maybe her expectations had been too low. The hand against the back of her head pulled her forward once again, and she finally made contact with the large cock. Her lips smacked against the side of the cock, just below the head, and with how curious she was, she couldn’t help but part those lips and run her tongue over the underside, all while the hand held her in place. Barely any words had been exchanged between the man entering Lena and Emily’s apartment, and that moment, but Lena understood the situation perfectly. She was a slave to this man’s cock, and Emily wanted it that way.

Lena had barely even done anything, but she could feel herself heating up. Her first thought was that it was the heat from this gigantic cock literally warming her, but as she shifted and her slit ached, she realised that her arousal had shot through the roof. She felt the most aroused that she’d ever been, with a shifting of her thighs confirming that her crotch was soaked. She daren’t look down, for doing so would mean having to pull her eyes away from the amazing cock that rested against her lips. She let her tongue explore further, running further down the cock, savouring the salty taste. As she opened her mouth wider, glomming onto the side of the cock, she felt the man’s hand slip away from her head, and took that as a sign that she was able to do as she pleased. She wouldn’t have been able to hold herself back either way. As she took the cock head-on, and parted her lips, giving the head a sloppy kiss, a drop of salty precum rolled down the head, dropping onto her tongue, and she almost moaned at the intense taste.

She couldn’t stop herself from slipping a hand between her own legs, even if she had wanted to. In the corner of her vision, she could see that Emily was clearly enjoying herself, already working hard at her own orgasm; makes sense that she’d want to get something out of this, Lena thought, before turning her attention back to the cock in front of her. She parted her lips further, and then found the bravery to fully open her mouth, letting in the intense taste of salt and musk, as she slowly descended upon the first couple of inches of the man’s cock. As her lips ran across those first two inches, his hand slid into her hair again, and she stopped. Apparently, that hadn’t been what he’d had in mind, because he stated to push her down again. For the moment, she accepted her fate, not wanting to pull herself back. Even as the cock’s head slid against her throat, the precum beginning to seep against the back of her gullet, she didn’t pull back. Even as the thick member began to physically stretch her throat, she didn’t pull back. Indeed, even as she felt herself needing to breathe, she didn’t pull back; as much as she wanted to be inhaling fresh air again, the musk she was currently inhaling was much more intoxicating than any plain oxygen could ever be.

Finally, he yanked her back, and she gasped for air; an involuntary mechanism of her body. Regardless, as soon as she was sure she wasn’t going to pass out, she latched onto his cock again, pressing sloppy kisses to the underside. If she was having sex with her girlfriend, the kisses would be careful; even those born out of a loss of control would be as calculated as possible, but right now, she was truly losing control of herself, in a way that she had never done before. It was as if she was being awakened to desires that she hadn’t known she had. As she continued kissing along the length of the man’s cock, his hand pulled out of her hair again. In her exploration of the cock, she found her way down to the base, and then the balls. It was hairier down here, as she had been expecting. Even if the musk and the taste and the look seemed to imply untidiness, it was clear by the way the hairs were shaven in some places and not in others that some thought had gone into the grooming of this area. Had it been to entice naughty little sluts like her? … Taken aback by her own thoughts, Lena paused for a moment, which was perhaps a moment too long, because the man began to push at her head again.

This time, his pushing nudged her nose up against his balls, and she didn’t hesitate to do the first thing that came to mind. She buried her nose as deep into his ballsack as she could, and inhaled deeply. She couldn’t get enough of his scent. It was inherently manly, and sent shivers through her body that started at her spine and ended at her cunt, which was twitching madly, as she glided her fingers over it. As she continued to inhale his scent, she let her tongue slip free from her mouth and ran it over the bottom of his ballsack, wetting the area with her saliva. She parted her own drenched labia with her fingers, and ran a finger along the length of her slit, before plunging it inside herself. As she let out a crude moan onto the man’s balls, she took one of them into her mouth, using her tongue to pull it towards her open maw. Once it was inside, she ran her tongue all over it, milking it for as much of the odd taste as she could, and then she began sucking. Though she sucked gently at first, she quickly picked up strength. It must have been too much for her partner, because he yanked her head away, as his testicle slipped out of her mouth with a loud pop.

What happened next surprised her. Rather than pull her back towards his cock, as Lena had been expecting, the man instead turned around, and presented his behind to her. She looked onward for a moment, perplexed, before he bent over, and she realised what he wanted her to do. She wouldn’t be one to disappoint, especially with her girlfriend watching. Leaning forward, she buried her face between his ass cheeks, and then ran her tongue down, over the heated, sweat-laden skin hiding beneath. With a bit of probing, her tongue found his asshole. Out of all the things she’d tasted tonight, this was, without a doubt, the most odd-tasting. She couldn’t quite pin down the exact taste. It was almost bitter, but not quite, and not as salty as his musky cock had been. The obvious answer didn’t seem to match, either – or, perhaps, at the very least, the obvious answer didn’t taste as bad as she had always thought it would, but she tried not to think too hard about that. Nonetheless, she pressed onward, too deep into her own arousal to stop now, even if she wanted to. Her fingers continued to push and tug at her own slit, her masturbation unfocused, and therefore sloppy. As her tongue probed deeper, she managed to slip it inside the tight ring of her partner’s anus.

It was at this point that she glanced over at Emily again, to see if she was enjoying the way that things were going. If the way her girlfriend was bucking her hips against her own fingers had anything to say on the matter, then yes, she was apparently enjoying her birthday gift very much. If it had been any other time, any other scenario, then she could have sat there and watched her girlfriend get off for hours, but the man in front of her demanded attention, with the way that the ring of his ass was pulsating against her tongue. Seeing as she had Emily’s permission, she saw no reason not to go wild, and go wild she did. As she continued pressing and probing, her tongue fucking around inside the warm hole that held it tightly, she tried to find the most pleasurable spots. Her partner wasn’t very loud, so it was hard to gauge what he liked and what he didn’t. Finding another solution to this problem, she reached around and took a hold of his cock, stroking back and forth. Each time her tongue flicked up against the upper wall, his cock twitched, and she took that to mean that he was enjoying it.

As much as she tried to stick to what he liked, as her own orgasm grew closer at an unreasonable speed, her movements became more and more erratic. She could feel her cunt pulsating, and but a moment later, she gushed her way through an orgasm, her head craning backwards as she let out a cry of pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, but had they been open she would have been seeing stars. Suddenly, she felt something slap against her face, and as she opened her eyes, she saw that her partner had turned around and was now laying his cock upon her face once more. Looking up at him briefly, she pulled back just far enough to brush her lips over the tip of his cock, and then took the head into her mouth. The taste was far less intense than the one his add had held, but still felt inherently manly. As the musk flew through her senses once again, like a bull through a china shop, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she let out a moan.

Despite having only just had her first orgasm, she could feel her second one building. Lucky for her, it seemed that the owner of the cock she was worshipping wasn’t going to make her do the work this time around. His fingers slid into her hair again, and yanked her head forward, pushing his thick, tasty cock further into her mouth. Before too long, he was pushing up against her throat, the round head brushing up against the back, as his crotch drew closer and closer to her nose. With one final, rough tug, he pulled her all the way down to the base of his cock, her nose pressing up against the thin layer of pubes which rested there. Lena inhaled deeply, her mouth practically salivating around the thick, invading dick.

The seconds passed slowly, and she was acutely aware of her own need to breathe. The oxygen in her body began to run out, as he held her at the base of his cock, though she wouldn’t have pulled away just yet even if she held the ability to. Her eyes began to shut, as she felt the huge cock throbbing inside her mouth and throat, her fingers still working hard to bring her to her second orgasm, though the amount of effort she could put into that faded as she began to fall into unconsciousness. Suddenly, all at once, she was able to breathe again. Panting, desperate for air, she noticed that his cock hadn’t fully left her mouth, remaining an inch or so inside. She breathed around the cock and looked up at him pleadingly as her senses returned to her.

He pressed into her again, right as she hit her second orgasm. Her entire body twitched, as the cock slid into her throat again, and her hips convulsed, her cunt gushing over her fingers, almost surely ruining the shorts that she was wearing. She could only imagine Emily watching on, enthused, as she couldn’t build the willpower to look away from the man’s crotch, steadily moving towards her face again. Rather than going all the way into her this time, he started to move his hips back and forth, effectively fucking her face. Lena moaned around him again, her tongue trying in vain to pleasure him further. He ravaged her mouth and throat for minutes on end, giving her just enough time to breathe each time he pulled back to rest in her mouth. Occasionally, he’d pull out of her mouth entirely, and slap the head of his cock against her tongue, watching as her tongue tried to keep up with him, moving around lazily.

Lena felt overexerted, and constantly on the verge of passing out, but she always pulled herself closer to the cock as it moved away, desperately trying to get more of the taste she craved. It felt like he would never cum, and that he’d be instead fucking her mouth and throat forever, but soon enough, he pulled out of her mouth entirely. As she leaned forward, greedily latching her mouth onto his cock, his balls began to pulse. A moment later, a hot spurt of cum burst from the tip of his cock and flew straight into Lena’s open mouth, causing her to recoil backwards. She kept her mouth open, though, and the first shot, tasting intensely salty, was joined by a second but a moment later. The second time around, the long jet of cum landed partially on her face, extending all the way up to her eye, which she shut just in time. His third shot intentionally forced her to close her other eye, and the ones that followed thoroughly painted her face a pearly white, as her mouth remained open, catching any that dripped down from her upper face.

When she was sure that he was finished, Lena closed her mouth and loudly swallowed the load of cum that sat in her mouth. It was thick, and didn’t slide down her throat so much as seep, leaving its musky mark all the way down her oesophagus. The next few minutes were a blur. She could feel her face being cleaned, though had no desire to open her eyes, and by the time she finally came back to her senses, the man who had just used her was gone, and she was laid on the couch with her girlfriend, who was looking at her lustfully.

Emily would have to wait – Lena didn’t have any energy left, but being left at the side only made the experience more enjoyable for Lena’s kinky girlfriend. Emily pressed a sloppy kiss to Lena’s cheek, and then showed her a photo that she had taken after the man had finished with her. Lena glanced at Emily’s phone, and then stared at it, looking over herself, her face glazed in cum. As she stared, she could still smell the cum. A part of her felt ashamed for getting so lost in what she had been doing, but as Emily pressed another kiss to her lips, she wondered if maybe there was no reason to be ashamed. After all, Emily was happy. Lazily smiling, Lena kissed her girlfriend back, and then nuzzled up against her, and fell into a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
